villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony Russo
Anthony "Tony 'The Tiger'" Russo was the head of a crime family and the Main Antagonist in the 1988 crime-drama-comedy film, Married To The Mob. He was portrayed by Dean Stockwell. Biography Tony would somehow work his way through the crime family until he was in charge. Along the way he met a woman named Connie and they would marry and have a son, Tony Jr. However, Tony had an eye for other women. He had an affair with Karen Lutnick, a woman who was also with another man who was one of Tony's top assassins, Frank "The Cucumber" de Marco. Once Tony finds this out, he kills Frank and Karen. FBI agent Mike Downey would vow to arrest him for two counts of murder one. Ever since Frank's funeral, he has been trying to sleep with Frank's widow, Angela de Marco. Angela would after take her son and move them from Long Island to New York City and Tony would track her down. Though Tony has to keep this away from his wife, Connie who is pretty psychotic. Tony would later on get in a gun fight with a rival outfit and would be the sole survivor of it after his right hand man and two of his thugs were killed. He would then take himself and Angela to Florida unware that she was by this time forced to help the FBI to help apprehend him, although apart off her was happy to do it considering he murdered her husband. In Florida, he figures out that Angela was an FBI plant when he finds a bug in a ring she gave him. Angela and Agent Downey were nearly killed by Tony and three of his thugs, but then Connie barged in their Florida suite, punched out Angela, and was fired her gun at Tony, appearing to be in a catatonic state from a jealous rage, telling Tony she has nothing to live for. She nearly kills him, until Agent Downey told her to drop the gun then she tried to kill the agent which prompt Angela to knock out Connie as well as payback for punching her earlier. Tony would then be arrested. Tony appeared to be leaving a court room telling jokes to the press. He would then go to the restroom. As he was urinating in a urinal, his wife, Connie was waiting for him. She simply said hello before pulling out her double-barrel shotgun and said "Kiss it goodbye..." before she lowered the gun and pointed it towards his genitals and pulled the trigger, but then it turned out that he dreamed about his wife mutilating him but was in jail for his crimes. However because he was still alive and was unharmed, he sighed in relief just as the prison guard told him that "today was the big day and you can't keep the grand jury waiting..." Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Adulterers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Game Bosses Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Spouses Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer